Our Honeymoon
by McLucy
Summary: This how I think season 6 should have gone, starting with episode 2. So Izzy never leaves. Mostly Izzy and Alex, Meredith and Derek.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Grey's Anatomy wish I did though!**

**This is set in season 6 episode 2. I am going to rewrite the rest of season 6 so basically Izzy never leaves.**

"_You made me love you, you made me let you in and then you freaking died in my arms" Alex screamed._

That's when I held him.

I finally understood what he was going through.

He was scared.

He thought I was going to die in his arms.

"Alex, I'm not going to die. I may have cancer but I am not going to die" I said

"You died in my arms" Alex said, he was blubbering he was on the brink of crying, "you died... in my arms.. you died right in my arms. You you were fine and then you were gone"

"It's ok. It won't happen again. I promise" I said

"I love you Izzy, I love you so much." Alex said

"I love you too" I said "now I want you to help me with something"

"Anything" whispered Alex

"See all these candles... I lit them for you. You see we are married now and-" I said

"One step ahead of you" said Alex as he carried her to the King sized bed in Derek's trailer

"You know ...this is .. Derek's... bed" I whispered between kisses

"so-" said Alex'

"Derek and Mer have probably had sex in this bed hundreds of times" I said

"I.. don't care" Said Alex

Izzy and Alex continued kissing.

They were truly enjoying themselves for the first time since Izzy got cancer.

Since George died.

Since they got married.

"Actually this is weird..." said Alex

"Too weird" I said

"... Come on" said Alex

"Where are we going?" I asked

"A hotel... we have to finish what you started." Alex said

"You're not blaming me are you?"I asked

"No Izzy I love you we are going to a hotel because I don't want..." Alex said

"Don't want what?"I asked

"... You know what Shepherd said to me today." Asked Alex

"No, what?" I said shaking my head

"He said: _I've consummated mine. How's that going for you Karev. _ I don't want to the place we 'consummate' our marriage to be somewhere shepherd and Mer have already had sex a hundred times." Said Alex

"Let's go to a hotel" I said

They left Derek's trailer

Got into Alex's car and drove

"Where are we going?" I asked

"How about the Archerfeild?" asked Alex

"It could be like our honeymoon..." I said

*** At the Hotel ***

"Hello, I'd like to book the honeymoon suite if that's possible" said Alex

"When for?" Asked the Concierge

"Tonight.."I said

"I don't think we have the honeymoon suite available for tonight... I'm sorry" said the concierge

"Can you please check" I said

"Ok..."said the concierge as she typed something into the computer "you're in luck we have the honeymoon suite available til Friday"

"Ok thanks can we please book it until then" said Alex

_I was excited I was actually going to have a real honeymoon_

_After all the cancer and everything, we had a really rocky start to our marriage_

_Hopefully now we can start our lives as a married couple_

"Ok.. the room is on the 13th floor... suite 213" said the concierge

"Thank you so much" said Izzy giggling

*** in the hotel room***

"ok let's do this thing" I said

"you're making sex something we have done before, by the way sound much harder than it should, if you're not ready we can wait Izzy" said Alex

"No... no Alex I do not won't to stop I want to do this" I said

"ok Iz" Alex said, kissing her

They continued to kiss passionately.

"I love you so much Alex"

"I love you too"

***the next morning***

"hey" I whispered

"Morning" Alex said looking around

"I've been thinking I think we should start looking for an apartment or something" I said

"What so we don't have to walk in on McDreamy and Mer doing the McNasty on the McStairs" said Alex

"Hahaha are you.. haha are you trying to imitate Christina?" I asked

"What did I get it wrong?" Alex asked laughing

"No no aww I love you" I said

"I have to go to work" said Alex

"Ok I'll come with you" I said

"Are you sure you just left the hospital yesterday" said Alex

"Alex I left as a patient.. but today I am a doctor... well I won't be working but-" I said

"It's ok. Let's go back to work" said Alex


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Grey's Anatomy wish I did though!**

"Oh my god, Izzy what are you doing here?" cried Meredith

"You're not sick are you?" said Christina

"She isn't sick I just wanted to bring my wife to work with me" said Alex

"Ok-" said Meredith

**Beep beep beep**

All for doctors looked down at their pagers, even Izzy

"It's mine, I'm off to kick some cardio butt" said Christina

"I am going to miss not getting woken up or interrupted by pagers 24/7" I said

"When did Dr. Swinder say you can come back to work?" asked Meredith

"Izzy, hi" said Lexie

"Hi Lex" I said

"Umm... I think after her last lot of chemo in 3 weeks, once she is feeling up to she can come back" said Alex

"Yeah, I am going to kick some cancer butt and them come back to work and be a kick-ass surgeon" I said while smiling

"I've missed you Izzy" said Meredith, getting up and hugging her

**Beep beep beep**

"Trauma!" yelled Meredith

"Sorry Iz we gotta go" said Alex

Both Meredith and Alex started running towards the ambulance

"Ok... bye Mer, bye Alex... see you later" I whispered

_**Well this sucks**_ I thought _what __**am I supposed to do now**_

"Izzy Stevens, what the heck are you doing in my hospital again?" said Dr. Bailey

"I came to work with Alex, but well trauma ... and they all got paged ... and I can't do anything because I have freaking cancer" I said

"ok- well sorry but have to go patients and everything why don't you go home" said Bailey

"There is nothing to do there" I complained

"oh ok would you rather I put a giant tumor back in your head so you had something to do?" asked Bailey

"No" I whispered

"Well then go home- bake or something" said Bailey "I really gotta go"

"Bye Bailey" I said

_**Ok what to do? What to do? Maybe I will go home**_

Izzy started walking towards the car

_**Oh crap Karev has the keys**_

"Derek lucky I ran into you, are you headed home?" I asked

"Yes I am I have been at the hospital for the last 36 hours and I am going home to sleep" said Derek

"Ok well can I get a lift" I asked

"Sure hop in" Said Derek

**in the car**

"Why were you at the hospital anyway?" Asked Derek

"I came with Alex, but he had to go and he took the keys with him" I said

"Karev left you here?" Asked Derek

"yep" I said

** Later that night**

"Hi Alex it's me, Izzy, your wife... ummm I have left you like 3 messages when are you going to be home? Ok well call me back I'm getting worried"

_**Crap where is he**_

**Ring Ring**

"Hi Mer, It's me"

"me who?"

"Izzy"

"oh sorry, Hi Iz"

"Have you seen Alex?"

"No not since surgery, why?"

"I can't find him the stupid son of a bitch, married me and now I can't find him"


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Grey's Anatomy wish I did though!**

_**Where the hell is Alex **_I thought

"Izzy, why are you pacing?" said Alex

"Oh my god, where have you been?" I said

"At work" said Alex "why, what's wrong?"

"nothing, I was asleep and I dreamed that you were dead... and then I woke up and you weren't here and you didn't answer your phone" I said crying

"Iz are you crying?" asked Alex

"no I'm fine I was just worried... I thought you were dead" I said

"It's ok Iz" said Alex

"I love you" I said

"I love you too" said Alex

** Two weeks later**

"Are you ready Iz" asked Alex

"Yes I am officially going to find out if I am cancer free" I said

"Ok let's go see Dr. Hampster" said Alex

** In the cancer wing**

"Ok so we are going to run a blood test and do a CT scan to make sure you're cancer free and then you can go back to work and back to your life" said Dr. Hampster

"...ok" I said slowly

**a couple of minutes later**

"Ok Mr. And Mrs Karev I have very good news for you" said Dr. Hampster

"No more cancer?" I asked hopefully

"Well if you look at the scans..." said Dr. Hampster

"...no more mets" said Alex

"They are completely gone, you're in remission" said Dr. Hampster

"Oh my god" said Izzy

"You have to come back in 3 months but you can return to your normal life" said Dr. Hampster

"That is great thank you so much" I said

** In the cafeteria**

"Mer guess what? No more cancer" I screamed

"Oh my god, Iz that's so great" said Meredith

"Now I can get back to my normal life" I said


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Grey's Anatomy wish I did though!**

"Dr. Stevens welcome back!" Said Chief Weber

"Reporting for duty... I'm kidding is there anything in particular I need to do today?" I asked

"I have an Appy at 10:30 you can scrub in on" Said Chief Weber

"okay that'd be great" I said

"ok OR 4" said chief Weber

** 9:30 am**

"Hey Iz how's your first day back?" Lexie asked

"good thanks for asking, I am scrubbing in on the chiefs appy in an hour" I replied

"Have you eaten this morning?" Asked Lexie

"God, does Karev have everyone in the hospital watching out for me?" I asked her

"no just me, Mer, Yang, Derek oh and Sloan" Lexie said

"Sloan, Mark Sloan is watching out for me?" I asked

"oh I asked him to" said Lexie

"ohh... so you and Mark your like an item now?" I asked

"umm.. yes"

"McSteamy and Lexipedia" I said quietly

"Do you want a burger?" Lexie asked

"umm... no just a salad, thanks" I said

Lexie went and got lunch for her and Izzie

"Here you go" said lexie handing Izzy her Salad

"so-"

"hey" said Alex, as he and Meredith joined Izzy and Lexie at the table

"Izzy" said Alex "why are you eating lunch at.." he looked down at his watch "9:30 in the morning?"

"Lexie seemed to think I was hungry and I have an appy in an hour so I am eating now while I have the chance" I said

"You're scrubbing in on your first day back" said Meredith "lucky"

"Yeah well when you almost die from cancer in your brain you can scrub in on your first day back too" I said

"Wow touchy" said Meredith

"Ok well I have to go and do pre-op on my appy... bye guys" I said

**later that day**

"Hey Iz how'd your appy go?" said Meredith

"Great thanks Mer... so what has happened around here since I've been gone?" I asked

**Beep Beep Beep**

"Chief meeting? I wonder what that could be, come on" said Meredith

"weird has the chief called any other meetings lately?" I asked her

"no" said Meredith

**at the meeting**

"I know you all have heard a lot of rumors and I'm sorry for that. And what I'm about to say will be hard to hear and I'm sorry for that too. The economic climate is... well you all know what it is. In the coming weeks Seattle Grace Hospital ... will be merging with mercy west. I wish I could tell you that you will all survive the merger but there are only so many jobs. And the board and I have some tough choices to make. I'm on your side people, I'm rooting for everyone of you. All I can say is please be at your very best" Said Chief Weber

And then Chief Weber walked down the stairs back to his office

"what... we are merging?" said Christina

"I don't want to merge with stupid Mercy west" said Alex

"none of us do Alex, right Izzy" said Meredith

"Izzy? Where the hell did she go?" said Alex

"Chief?" I said

"Stevens, hi, what do you need I am very busy" said the chief

"am I going to lose my job?" I asked

"you mean because of the cancer?"

"umm... yes" I whispered

"I don't know if you will lose your job I can assure that cancer has nothing to do with it" said the chief "if you're the best you'll keep your job"

"I'll be the best" I said

"I know you will"

** later that day**

"Hey Mer, Alex and I were just wondering if it's safe to come home now?" I asked

"what do you mean Iz" said Meredith

"I mean are you and McDreamy going to be doing the McNasty on the stairs?" I said

"Or the countertop" chimed in Lexie

"The counter" I said "awe Meredith that's where we cook"

"I cleaned it" said Meredith

"Cleaned what?" said Christina

"The counter" I said

"Why" said Christina

"Meredith had to clean the countertop, in the kitchen because her and McDreamy did the McNasty on it" I said

"Gross" said Christina

"And the stairs" I said

"Ouch" said Christina"

"That's what I said when Alex and I walked in on them" I said

**later that night, in the trailer**  
"Alex I have been googling houses for us to live in" I said

"ok that's cool but why?" said Alex

"I want a house where people haven't had sex on the kitchen counter" I said

"haha... did you specifically put that into the real estate website 'house where no one has had sex on the counter'" said Alex laughing

"no" I said hitting him

"I want to live in a house with you Iz and I want to raise a family" said Alex

"Did you really just say that?" I said

"umm... no" said Alex

"It's ok its a good thing... I love you"

**Ring Ring Ring**

"hello" Said Alex

"Hello is Isobel Karev there?" said Ms. Smith

"Why? Who is this?" said Alex

"This is Marie Smith from Ray White Realty"

"oh ok I'll get Isobel Karev for you" said Alex

"Isobel Karev it's for you" said Alex

"What why are you calling me Isobel, Alex what's going on?" I asked

"It's the real estate agent-" said Alex

"oh oops" I said

"Hello... hello" said Ms. Smith

"Sorry hi, this Isobel" I said

"yes I wanted to say if you and your husband are available tomorrow afternoon the house you asked about is available" said Ms. Smith

"Umm... Yes we will be there" I said

"Ok around four?"

"Yes that's great thanks" I said

"Ok bye" said Ms Smith

"bye" I said

"I am so sorry I didn't tell you that I had already rung the real estate agent" I said

"It's ok I was just surprised-" said Alex

"About the house?" said Izzy

"no, that the real estate agent asked for Isobel Karev" said Alex

"I was just trying it out" said Izzy

"- and" Alex said

"Hang on" I said

I reached into my bag and got a piece of paper

"what is this, Isobel Stevens formally requests to change her name to Isobel Karev, did you just make this up?" said Alex

"Ok yes but I want to be Mrs Karev, Dr Stevens but Isobel Karev" I said

"hmmm... Mrs Karev would you care to join me in bed?" Asked Alex

"Why of course Mr Karev" I said


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Grey's Anatomy wish I did though!**

****With the real estate agent****

"wow this is beautiful" I said

"I love the wooden floors" said Alex

"Where do you two work?" asked Ms Smith

"We are both surgeons at Seattle Grace Hospital" said Alex

"well this house is only 2 minutes from the hospital" said Ms Smith

"that's great" I said

"I will give you to a minute to have a look around" said Ms Smith

"Ok Thanks" said Alex

"Iz I really like this house" said Alex

"so do I"

"do you think we should put an offer in?" asked Alex

"absolutely" I said

"Do you like it?" asked Ms. Smith

"we love it" I said

"we'd like to put an offer in" said Alex

"That's fantastic, if you could come down to the office and I'll get the forms for you to sign" said Ms Smith

****in the real estate office****

"ok sign here and here" said Ms Smith

Alex and Izzy signed the form

"ok there is no one living in the house at the moment so we can give you the keys next Tuesday" Said Ms Smith

"That's amazing thank you so much" I said

****at the hospital****

"hey Meredith" I said

"Hey Iz whats Up?" said Meredith

"Alex and I bought a house" I said

"you what?" said Meredith

"We are moving next week"

"wow that's sudden" Said Meredith

"I know but can you come see the house after work" I said

"Of course" Said Meredith

**Later that day, at Izzy and Alex's new house**

"wow Izzy this is nice!" said Meredith

"I know" I said

**3 months later**

"Hey Alex can you please unpack the last box" I said

"yes Iz I'll do it this afternoon" said Alex

"that's what you said last week" I said

"come on, we have to go I have a surgery in an hour" said Alex

"ok fine" I said

**At the hospital**

"How's your new house going Iz are you finally unpacked?" asked Meredith

"Except like two boxes" I said

"Let me guess, all Alex's stuff?" said Meredith

"Yes I have been asking for like the last month to unpack the box but no..." I said

"Give him another month or two he'll get around to it" said Meredith

"Ugh..." I groaned

"Izzy are you ok?" asked Meredith

"Yeah I just feel a little sick" I said

"Here you should sit down" said Meredith

"No I'm fine-" I said and then I threw up all over Meredith's feet

"Are you pregnant?" Meredith whispered

"No... Why would you say that?" I asked

"Well let's see you just threw up all over my shoes"

"I'm not pregnant" I said

"Do you want me to give you a test?" Asked Meredith

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt" I said

"ooh fun I'm paging Christina" said Meredith, grabbing her pager

"Don't you dare" I said, reaching to stop Meredith

"To late" Said Meredith

"I hate you" I said

"What's wrong?" said Christina

"Nothing" said Meredith

"You paged me 911 Izzy" said Christina

"Izzy's knocked up" said Meredith

"No" I said glaring at Meredith "No, I'm not"

"Come in to the on-call room and I'll give you a blood test" Said Meredith

"Fine but if I do one so do both of you, I'm not pregnant" I said

Meredith and Christina looked at each other

"Ok" said Meredith

**30 minutes later**

"Ok so this is Mer's, that's yours Christina and this one is mine, you can take them all done to pathology and then Meredith you get the results" I said, handing the three blood tests to Christina

"Ok Mer, you page us when you have them and then we can meet back here" said Christina

"Oh and don't look until we are all together" I said

"Oh my god are we in 6th grade?" I asked

**Three hours later**

**Beep beep beep**

"Trauma?" Alex asked

"Umm... no it's just Meredith"

"I'll come with you" said Alex

"Ummm.. no, you can't"

"Why not?" asked Alex, sceptically

"Ahh... lady troubles" I said

"Oh ok, see you later" said Alex walking away

****back in the on-call room****

"You didn't peek did you?" I asked

Christina was just sitting there laughing

"This is ridiculous" Said Christina

"Leave Izzy alone" Said Meredith

"Thank-you, now open the envelope" I said

"Ok" said Meredith, as she opened the envelope

"Izzy you -"


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Grey's Anatomy wish I did though!**

"Izzy you're pregnant!" said Meredith

"Oh my god!" I said

"Congratulations" said Christina

"Can I see?" asked Izzy

"Of course" said Meredith, handing Izzy the chart

" Oh my god, Mer..." I said

"What?" said Meredith

"You're pregnant too" I said

"McBaby" said Christina

"McBabies..." said Meredith

"Does it say how many weeks on there?" asked Meredith

"No it says between two and eight but you have to see and OB to get an exact date" I said

"Lucky Addison isn't still here that would be awkward" said Christina

"Thanks" said Meredith

**Knock knock**

"Hey" said Lexie "What are you guys all doing in here?"

"nothing, we're just leaving" said Meredith

"wait what's that?" asked Lexie pointing to the piece of paper Meredith was holding

"Nothing" she said

"Show me" said Lexie

"No" said Meredith

"I'm your sister, you have to show me" said Lexie taking the piece of paper from Meredith

"Lexie!" Yelled Meredith and Izzy

"Oh my god Mer... you're pregnant?" asked Lexie

"Yes but don't tell anyone" said Meredith

"Have you told Derek?" asked Lexie

"No I only just found out" said Meredith

"You should go tell him right now" said Lexie

"Maybe I will bye" said Meredith as she walked out the door, taking Izzy and Christina with her

"Bye Lexie" I said

"Ok I am going to go talk to Derek, see you later" said Meredith

**Meredith's point of view**

"Hey Derek" I said

"...Hey" said Derek "What's up with you?"

"Nothing, why?" I said

"You seem weird that's all, I swear I meant to tell you first" Said Derek

"What tell me what?" I said

"oh crap..." said Derek "don't worry"

"Tell me what Derek" I said

"oh Addison is here it's only for like a month or two" said Derek

"You have got to be freaking kidding me..." I said

"I didn't think you'd care that much Mer, you know I love you right?" Said Derek

"I am freaking pregnant" I yelled

"That's great!" cried Derek

"yeah except you stupid ex-wife the stupid OB-GYN" I said

"Well you don't have to see her" said Derek

"She's the best" I said

"Awe Meredith, you're really pregnant?" said Derek

"yes" I whispered

"I love you so much" said Derek

"Hey Iz are you ok?" Asked Christina

"Yes I was just thinking, do you think I should get an appointment with the OB-GYN before I tell Alex?" I asked

"Do you mean because of the cancer thing?" Asked Christina

"Yes, I just thought I should make sure everything is like ok before I worry him" I said

"That is a good idea" said Christina "The last couple of months have been pretty rough on him"

"I know" I said

"I'll make you an appointment if you want" said Christina

"...ok"

"I'll be back in ten ok?" said Christina

"I'll be here"

**fifteen minutes later**

"Christina, did you do it?" I asked

"Yeah, I got you an appointment with Dr. Jones at 3:30" Said Christina

"Thank-you"

** At the appointment**

"Hi I am Isobel Stevens and I have an appointment with Dr. Jones at 3:30" I said

"Ok, I am really sorry but Dr. Jones got paged into surgery, but the on-call doctor can see you if that's ok?" said the receptionist

"ummm... ok sure" I said

"ok that's great you can go straight through" said the receptionist

"Ok thanks" I said

As I walked into the doctor's office I started to get nervous, maybe I should have told Alex

"Isobel?" said the doctor looking up from her desk

"Addison?" I said

"Izzy, you're pregnant?" asked Addison

"Oh shit this is awkward" I muttered

"I heard about the cancer I'm glad you're... you know better" said Addison

"Ahh... thanks" I said "that's sort of why I'm here, I only finished chemo two and a half months ago and I wanted to make sure everything was ok before I told Alex"

"Alex? As in Karev?" asked Addison

"Yes we got married five months ago" I said

"Oh ok, umm... we should do an ultrasound and make sure everything is ok so you can tell your husband" said Addison

"Ok, but I don't want to see it" I said

"Ok then... I have never heard someone say they don't want to see their baby before" said Addison

"I want to see the baby for the first time with Alex" I said

"Ok well everything looks about right here, you are about 5 weeks pregnant" said Addison

"Wow, thank you so much" I said

As I walked out of Addison's office I felt so... happy

"Alex, I need to talk to you" I said

"Ok, you're not sick are you?" Alex said

"no, the opposite I'm great, really great, I am so happy, I just you might not be happy-" I said

"Izzy! Calm down tell me what's going on" said Alex

"I'm... I'm pregnant" I said

"Really?" said Alex

"Really" I said

"We should make an appointment with the OB-GYN to make everything is ok" said Alex

"I sort of already did..." I said

"You already saw our baby, without me?" said Alex

"no, well yes, I didn't see the baby, I just made sure it was ok but I didn't look" I said "I'm sorry I went without you I just didn't want to worry you"

"Iz it's ok, you shouldn't worry about me worrying" said Alex

"Do you think Addison would think I was crazy if we went back to OB-GYN today?" I asked

"Addison Montgomery?" asked Alex

"Oh yeah, she's back and she was on-call so I saw her" I said

"Weird" said Alex

"I know" I said

For the second time that day I walked to Addison Montgomery's office

"Hi again" I said

"Hi Stevens ... and Karev" said Addison

"I was wondering if you could do the ultrasound again so we can see" I asked

"ummm... of course" said Addison "Lie down, now this will be a little cold"

"Hey look" said Alex pointing

"That's our baby" I said

"Well actually I didn't want to say this before, because I thought you would want Alex here but that's-" said Addison

"-twins" I finished, staring at the screen

"wow" said Alex

"I'll give you two a minute" said Addison, leaving the room

"Can you believe that less than three months ago I was dying and now where having a baby" I said

"Babies" said Alex

"How are we going to be able to handle two babies?" I said

"I think we should think about that later" said Alex


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Grey's Anatomy wish I did though!**

"Oh my god Mer, did you tell Derek?" I asked

"Yes I did" she said

"... and!" I said

"It's Derek he's bright and shiny of course he was happy" said Meredith

"That's true" I said

"What about you did you tell Alex?" Meredith asked

"Yes" I said

"And!" asked Meredith

"Look" I said, handing her the ultrasound picture

"You went to OB already?" Asked Meredith

"Addison, did you know she was back?" I said

"Yes Derek told me" said Meredith, making a face

"Look Mer..." I said, pointing to the picture

"...what? Is that twins?" Meredith whispered

"yes" I said nodding

"wow that's so...great" said Meredith

"Have you been to OB yet?" I asked

"No, but now that I know Addison's here I can't wait" said Meredith

"Oh she's not that bad" I said

**Beep Beep Beep**

"It's Derek" said Meredith

"Have fun with McDreamy" I said

"I will" said Meredith

****Meredith's point of view****

****Derek's Office****

"Hey Mer..." said Derek

"Why'd you page me?" I asked

"Do you want to come with me to see Addison at 2?" Asked Derek

"If I say no are you still going to go and tell your ex wife that you're pregnant?" I asked laughing

"Ok so I may have worded that wrong, what I meant was, I made you an appointment are you going to go?" said Derek

"Your ex-wife? I don't know Derek" I said

"I can get another doctor but like you said she's the best" said Derek

"No it's ok, I want the best for our baby, wow that sound strange" I said

"It sounds incredible" said Derek, kissing her

****In Addison's office****

"Well this is a situation I can honestly say I have never been in before" said Addison

Derek and Meredith just looked at each other

"what?" said Derek

"Treating my ex-husband's girlfriend" said Addison

"Actually Addie we're married" said Derek

"Oh... ok I didn't know" said Addison "Well ah... let's get this show on the road, this will be a little bit cold"

"We know" said Derek and Meredith

"God I hate treating doctors" muttered Addison

"Look Mer" said Derek

"It's our baby" I whispered

"I'll print out some pictures for you" said Addison "You're about 5 weeks"

"Thanks Addie" said Derek

"Come back in six weeks" said Addison

"Ok" I said

****Izzy's Point of View****

****In the cafeteria****

"Hey Christina" said Meredith

"How's McBaby?" she said

"Good" said Meredith handing her the ultrasound pictures

"ummm... cute, I guess" said Christina

Then Meredith slapped her

"Ow, what was that for?" said Christina

"That's my baby 'ummm... cute, I guess' that's mean Christina" said Meredith

"Sorry you know I don't like babies" said Christina

"Even a baby that is your godchild?" said Meredith

"What? Really?" said Christina

"Yeah" I said

"What are you talking about?" asked Izzy

"McBaby" said Christina

"ohh yeah" I said happily

"you know how people say that pregnant people glow?" said Meredith

"Yeah" I said

"You actually are glowing Iz" said Meredith

"Ugh do I have to eat lunch with a bunch of pregnant people for the rest of the year?" said Christina

"Um yes" said Meredith and Izzy

"yuck" said Christina

Meredith and Izzy looked at each other and then both of the hit her

"Ow" said Christina

"Baby hater" said Izzy

"Pregnant person" said Christina

"Oh yeah look" said Izzy handing her the Ultrasound picture

"You're really proud of that picture aren't you?" said Meredith

"I don't want to see a picture of your uterus Izzy" said Christina

"Look" said Meredith

"Twins" said Christina "Cool" handing her back the picture

****3 weeks later (both Izzy and Meredith are 8 weeks pregnant)****

****At Izzy and Alex's house****

Izzy and Meredith had both been waking up with morning sickness for the last week

"Morning" said Alex

"Hey" I said

"How are you feeling?" said Alex

"I'm fine-" I said

And then I ran to the bathroom and threw up

"Izzy are you ok?" said Alex

"Yes I'm fin- ugh yuck" said Izzy throwing up again

"I hate you Alex" I said

"I know baby" said Alex holding her hair "I'm sorry"

"No it's not your fault" said Izzy

****Meredith's Point of View****

****At Meredith's****

"Mer...where are you?" said Derek

"I'm in the bathroom" I said

"Oh were you sick again?" asked Derek

"Yeah" I said nodding my head

"Poor baby" said Derek kissing her "eww... sorry but you gotta clean your teeth"

"it's not my fault that your stupid baby is making me throw up every morning" I said

"My baby?" said Derek

"Yeah when the baby is bad it's yours" I said

"What and when it's good it's yours?" said Derek laughing a bit

"No when it's good it's ours" I said

"awe... come we have to get ready for work" Derek said

****Izzy's Point of View****

****At the hospital****

"I hate morning sickness" I said

"Oh my god I know" said Meredith "Izzy is that a baby bump?"

"What no!" I said

"Seriously look in the mirror" said Meredith

"Oh my god I'm fat" I cried, as I looked in the mirror, there was a bump, a tiny bump but it was a bump

"oh I'm sorry Iz I didn't mean to upset you" said Meredith "besides you're not fat, you're pregnant"

"Oh well you're going to get fat too" I said

"Oh great" said Meredith

**Beep Beep Beep**

"Trauma" said Meredith

"Yay" I said

Meredith and I made our way out to the back of the hospital to meet the ambulance

"What have you got?" said Meredith

"Two car collision, 29 year old women, 22 weeks pregnant, dislocated shoulder and lacerations to the face and neck" said the EMT

"I got it" I said

"There's more" said the EMT "five year old boy trauma to the head, punctures in the abdomen and chest"

"I'll take it" said Meredith

****Meredith's Point of View****

**** In the Hospital****

"Is my mummy ok?" Said the little boyto Meredith

"Oh you're awake how are you feeling?" I asked

"My tummy hurts" said the little boy, sobbing

"Hey, hey don't cry" I said

"Is my mummy ok and my little sister?" He asked

"I don't know" I said quietly

But then the little boy started crying

"Oh don't cry" I said desperately "hey what's your name?"

"Thomas... what's your name?" He whispered

"My name is Meredith" I said as I wheeled his bed up towards peds "I'll tell you what, I am going to take you up to peds and get you all fixed up and then I will go and find out about your mum"

"...ok" said Thomas

"Dr Robins" I said

"Dr Grey?" said Arizona

"This is Thomas he was in a car crash and he needs someone to take care of him while I go check on his mum" I said

"Ok sure, Thomas I am Dr. Robbins and I am going to make you feel better, ok? Said Arizona, flashing her award winning smile

"...ok" said Thomas slowly

"Ok then, Thomas I'll be back after I find out if your mum is ok" I said

**I am glad Thomas is ok **I thought

"Izzy, is the mother of my little kid ok?" I asked

"Yes she's fine" said Izzy "she's up in OB now"

"Ok that's great" I said "I'll go tell Thomas"

"Wait, can you go tell her that Thomas is ok first" said Izzy

"Ummm... Yeah sure why where are you going?" I said

"I have something I have to do" said Izzy smiling to herself

"Ok then see you later" I said "Izzy what's her name?"

"Mary" said Izzy

****with the patient****

"Hi, are you Thomas' mum?" I said

"Yes...Oh my god is he ok?" she asked

"Yes he's fine, he has been asking for you" I said

"Oh my baby, I'm so sorry this is all my fault" she said

"Calm down, it's not your fault" I said "Mary, listen to me"

"Thomas..." Mary said

"She's in V-Fib!" I yelled "Code blue"

"Charge the paddles?" asked a nurse

"Charge the paddles to 100" I said "clear!"

"She's breathing" said the nurse, as they watched the heart rate monitor go back up

"Page Addison Montgomery" I said

**I will never get over saving a patient the adrenaline is amazing-**

"Ugh..." I said running to the bathroom and throwing up

"Mer are you ok?" asked Lexie

"Yeah I'm fine" I said wiping my mouth

"I have a patient to check on" I said walking away

"Thomas, how are you feeling?" I asked

"My tummy feels bad" He whimpered

"I know, I am going to take you to see your mummy and then you have to have a little nap so we can fix your tummy ok?" I said

"I want my mummy" Thomas said

"I know buddy" I said

"Mary? Someone's here to see you" I said

"Thomas, baby" said Mary hugging her little boy

"Mary we have to take Thomas into surgery he has puncture wounds in his chest" I said

"Oh Thomas I am sorry baby" said Mary "are you going to be in his surgery?"

"No I'm not" I said "But I promise he will be ok"

"Bye mummy" said Thomas

"You're going to be ok" I said wheeling him into the OR "you're just going to take a little nap"

"Ok" said Thomas

****At Lunch****

"Hey" I said putting down my tray

"Hey" said Christina

"Have you seen Izzy this morning?" I asked

"No why?" Asked Christina

"She was with a patient and then she just left, saying she had something to do" I said "it was very strange"

"Hey" said Izzy putting down her tray

"What the hell happened?" I said "you just left and then she coded"

"She coded?" said Izzy

"Yes" I said

"oops I am so sorry Mer" said Izzy

"Izzy

"You blew me off for sex" I whispered

"Sorry" said Izzy her cheeks turning red

Stevens you have sex hair" said Christina

"What" said Izzy


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Grey's Anatomy wish I did though!**

****Izzy's Point of View****

****4 weeks later, 11 weeks Pregnant****

"Hey Alex" I said "we have a doctor's appointment at 10:30 are you going to be there?"

"Of course I'll be there" said Alex

"You better be there or I'll..." I said

"I'll what Iz what are you going to do with me?" he said laughing

"I'll kick your ass" I said

"ooh I'm scared" He said

****At the Hospital 9:30****

"Hey Mer what are you doing?" I asked

"Now? Nothing, I have a doctor's appointment in half an hour" she said

"Is Derek coming?" Is asked

"Yes of course" she said

"oh ok..." I said

"What, why wouldn't he come?" asked Meredith

"Because according to the board he has a Craniotomy with his name on it for now" said Izzy looking at her watch "right about now"

"That son of a bitch" said Meredith

"Pregnancy hormones?" I asked

"No my stupid husband is a fucking idiot"

"It's not his fault he has surgery" I said

"Really so you won't care if Alex doesn't come to your appointment?" said Meredith

"No, not if he has surgery... ok yes I would care" I said

"Exactly" said Meredith

"Go kick his ass" I said giggling

"What is going on now?" asked Christina

"McDreamy has surgery and he's going to miss Mer's ultrasound appointment, they're going to see their baby"

"McJackass" said Christina sarcastically

"What?" I said

"He's a surgeon Iz, we all are, he likes to cut" said Christina

**Meredith's point of view**

**With Derek and Meredith**

"Derek why does the board say that you have surgery at the exact same time as our doctor's appointment?" I said

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry I completely forgot" said Derek

"About the appointment or the surgery?" I whispered/ yelled, I was very aware of the fact that gossip in this hospital is worse than in high school, the last thing that I needed right now was Meredith and Derek split rumours floating around.

"I'm sorry Mer... I'll get shadow Shepherd to cover for me" said Derek

"No you go to your stupid surgery I'll go to the appointment by myself" I said still half yelling, half whispering

"No Mer..." said Derek

"Leave me alone Derek" I said walking away

**I do not own Grey's Anatomy wish I did though!**

"Mer... what's wrong with you?" asked Christina

"My stupid husband has fucking surgery at the same time as my appointment" I said

"Mer are you really going to be an annoying whiney pregnant person?"

"What do you mean? I'm not whiney" I said

"Umm yes you are... McDreamy has surgery boo hoo" said Christina

"I do not sound like that" I said

"Umm yeah you do Mer"

"What"

"Mer, we're all surgeons don't be mad at McDreamy for being a surgeon" said Christina

"ok" I said sadly "I'm sorry"

"You don't have to be sorry just no more whining"

"Haha" I said hugging Christina

"Hey no hugging" said Chrisina

"Dark and twisty me doesn't hug, now I'm bright and shiny" I said

"Yeah sure come back when that's true" said Christina laughing

**Izzy's Point of View**

**With Izzy and Alex**

"Hey Karev" I said

"Hey...fatty" said Alex

"You did not just call me fat" I said placing my hands on my bump

"Ha ha sorry" said Alex, hugging Izzy

"Shit its 10:25 our appointments in 5 minutes" I said

"Come on then we go to go up to OB" Said Alex, taking her hand

"Izzy, Alex how are you?" asked Addison

"I'm great" I said beaming

"Ok let's have a look here..." said Addison

"There's your babies" she said

"Oh so cute" I said, staring at her, sorry their babies on the screen

"Well everything looks great here" said Addison " Come back in six weeks, and we should be able to see if they're boys or girls"

"or both" said Alex

"Yeah, do you have any questions?"

Izzy and Alex looked at each other

"No, thanks Addison" said Alex

**Derek and Meredith**

"Derek" I said

"Hey Mer, how was the appointment?" said Derek

"I didn't go, Derek I'm sorry" I said

"For what, you didn't do anything" said Derek

"Yes I did, Derek I turned into a stupid whiney pregnant person and I got mad at you for no reason" I said

"I should have chosen you over surgery" said Derek

"No you're a surgeon, you're supposed to chose surgery" I said

"Mer... I promise you I will always choose you and our baby over surgery" said Derek

"Ok" I said, kissing Derek

"Umm Dr Grey would you care to join me in this here on-call room" He whispered sexily

"Dr Shepherd, I'm married" I whispered back playfully

"So I'm your dirty mistress then" said Derek

"I suppose you are" I said following him to the on-call room

One thing led to another and well you know what happens next...

I woke up lying on top of Derek fairly naked

"Hi" whispered Derek

"Der..." I said

"Yes Meredith" said Derek

"We have to make another appointment with Addison" I said

"I already did" said Derek

"When?" I said

"While you were asleep"

"How long was I asleep for?"

"About four and a half hours" said Derek yawning

"Did you sleep?"

"No"

"Why did you stay?"

"I said I wouldn't leave you"

"You took that literally"

"I was watching you sleep" he said smiling

"Umm... Der that is kind of creepy"

"Ok then you knock me but you were so cute"

"Definitely creepy" I said rolling my eyes

"We have a doctor's appointment in..." said Derek looking at his watch "in 10 minutes"

"Ok let's go" I said

"Derek and Meredith nice to see you, I missed you this morning" said Addison

"Yeah sorry, something came up" I said

"Umm... ok" said Addison looking very uncomfortable

"Surgery, surgery came up" said Derek, sensing that Addison thought he was talking about sex

"Oh ok" said Addison quickly moving on "I should do an exam and then if you want we can do an ultrasound"

"Sure..." I said slipping on a hospital gown

"You have gained about 3 pounds since your last visit" said Addison

"Oh great, I'm gonna get fat" I said

"No you're not" said Derek

"Lie down" said Addison gesturing to the table

"These tables aren't very comfortable" I said

"Sorry about that, ok this will be a little bit cold" said Addison with a smile; she was trying to be happy

"Thanks Addie" said Derek "For this"

"It's my job" she said "there's your baby"

"Wow" I said "He's so cute"

"He?" said Derek

"Just a feeling" I said

"Ok, well come back in six weeks and I should be able to tell you if your feeling is right" said Addison "Do you have any questions?"

"umm... no" I said

"I do" said Derek, I looked at him questionally, what could he possibly want to know

"shoot" said Addison

"sex?" said Derek

"Oh my god" I whispered, my face turning red

"Arh yes sex is fine" said Addison looking very uncomfortable

"Sorry Addison" I said

"That's ok, it comes with the job" said Addison

"hmmm... we'll see you later" said Derek

**At lunch**

"Hey Izzy" I said

"Hey Mer how's McBaby?"

"Good, what about you?"

"Great" said Izzy with a smile

"So boys or girl"

"I think you'll have a girl and I'll have one of each" said Izzy

"Bets are saying Mer Boy and Izzy two girls" said Christina putting down her tray

"You're taking bets on our babies?" I said

"Yes, making good money too" said Christina

"What" said Izzy

"Mer how much weight have you put on since you were last there" said Christina

"Three pounds, why are you asking me?" I said

"Bets" said Christina

"Seriously Christina" said Izzy

"What else are you betting on?" I asked

"Due dates, Birth weights, sexes, Birth dates and your weights" said Christina pointing to Izzy and Meredith

"That is ridiculous" said Izzy

"I want in" I said

"What!" said Izzy

"Oh come on, what's the harm?" I said

"Nothing I guess, it just seems so wrong" said Izzy

"Yeah well I'm bored and I feel like crap so I may as well make some money off this one" I said patting her stomach

"Ok tell me what you think" said Christina

"11th of june, 9 lbs 10 ozs, boy, 15th of june and I already know how much I weigh" said Meredith

"10 pounds?" said Christina

"Yeah well with my luck I will have a 10 pound baby" I said

"Haha, I think Mer will have a girl and that it will only weigh 6 lbs 7ozs" said Izzy

"awe thanks Iz that's a little baby" I said

"Ok you want to bet on Izzy's baby?" said Christina

"Babies" said Izzy

"Ok, I think Izzy's babies are due on the 12th of june, the, she will have one of each, girl 5 lbs 2ozs the boy 5lbs 11ozs and I think they'll be born on the 19th of may" I said

"What are you doing?" said Alex, looking at Meredith and Izzy strangely

"Betting..." I said

"On what?" asked Alex

"Babies" I said

"You're betting on your own babies?" said Alex

"Yes" said Izzy

"Isobel Karev... I am very disappointed in you" Alex whispered in her ear

"Really Karev" Izzy whispered

"What the hell is going on?" I said

"Nothing" said Alex getting up and leaving "I really better go"

"I umm I'm going to go check on a patient" said Izzy hurrying along after Alex


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Grey's Anatomy wish I did though!**

**3 weeks later, 14 weeks pregnant**

"Hey Meredith" said Lexie

"Hi Lex how are you?" I said

"I'm fine how are you?"

"I'm good the morning sickness is practically gone now"

"That's great"

"Meredith, Lexie" said The Chief "your father is here"

"What" said Lexie

"I don't want to see him" I said

"Why is he here?" said Lexie

"He has been admitted as a patient" said the Chief

"Why?" asked Lexie with concern tainting her voice

"Probably another drunken injury" I said

"Liver damage, he needs a transplant" said the Chief

"What room?" asked Lexie

"2014" said the Chief

"Lexie, I can't deal with this right now" I said

"Ok fine Meredith go deal with your patients or something" said Lexie

"Lex..." I said

"Don't bother Meredith, he is your father and you can't even be bothered to see him" said Lexie, walking away

"Damn it" I said

"What's wrong Mer?" said Derek coming up behind her

"oh you scared me" I said jumping

"Sorry, what's wrong?" said Derek

"Thatcher is here" I said

"Your father?" asked Derek

"No Derek another Thatcher" I said sarcastically

"Sorry, why is he here?" asked Derek

"Liver, he needs a transplant" I said

"Oh, I'm sorry" said Derek

"For what?" I said

"What?" said Derek

"What are you sorry for?" I said

"I'm sorry that your dad is in hospital" said Derek

"Oh, I don't care" I said

"Mer..." said Derek

"Derek, he left me, when I was four years old he left me with Ellis" I said crying

"Oh Mer don't cry" said Derek "Don't cry" hugging her

"You're not going to leave me are you? You're not going to leave our little girl" I said

"Meredith, I promise that I will never leave you or our son" said Derek

"You think it's a boy?" I said

"No, I don't know" said Derek

"I think it's a boy" I said

"Our little boy" said Derek rubbing her tummy

"Do you think it's wrong to ignore my father?" I said

"I think you will feel bad if you don't visit him" said Derek

"Ohh you're right" I said "will you come with me?"

"Of course, am I going to be your husband?" said Derek

"What, what do you mean, you're always my husband" I said

"Ok I just wasn't sure, I've never met your father" said Derek

"Maybe now would be a good time" I said

"What room?" said Derek

"umm... 2014" I said

"Come on" said Derek, taking her hand and leading her down the hall

"Mer... I knew you'd come" said Lexie

"Yeah well if he dies I don't want it on my conscious" I said

"I am going to take that as an apology for you not coming before" said Lexie

"How is he?" I said

"Not good, he is sleeping now they are running the tests to see if I'm a match" said Lexie

"Have you called Molly?" I said

"Yes, she's on her way" said Lexie

"I have your blood tests" said a nurse handing Lexie a piece of paper

"Thankyou" said Lexie looking at the paper

"Are you a match" said Derek

"No" said Lexie a tear rolling down her cheek

"Lex it's ok" I said rubbing her back

"I hope Molly is a match" said Lexie

"Me too" I said

"Lexie" murmured Thatcher

"I'm right here Daddy" said Lexie

"Meredith?" said Thatcher

"I'm here too" I said

"Who's that?" said Thatcher, pointing to Derek

"That's umm my husband" I said

"You're married?" asked Thatcher

"Last year" I said

"Ohh I didn't know" said Thatcher

"No well I didn't tell you" I said

"Umm... dad how are you feeling?" said Lexie

"Fine, I just need a new liver" said Thatcher

"Dad I'm so sorry, I'm not a match" said Lexie crying again

"Lex it isn't your fault" I said

"I know" said Lexie

"What about... Meredith?" asked Thatcher

"No" I said a little too loudly

"Meredith" said Lexie

"Sorry" I said "I am truly sorry dad but I can't, I hope you feel better"

"Mer..." said Lexie dragging her outside the room

"Meredith why did you do that" asked Lexie

"I can't give him my liver, because I am pregnant" I said

"Oh sorry I forgot" said Lexie "are you going to tell him that?"

"No I do not want him to be a part of my sons life" I said

"It's a boy?" asked Lexie

"I don't know" I said "Maybe"

"Lexie!" said someone running down the hall

"Molly!" said Lexie

"Oh... Lexie can I talk to you for one second" I said dragging her out of Molly's earshot

"Molly doesn't know about me" I said

"What, yes she does" said Lexie

"She knows about me, but not that I am me" I said

"What that doesn't even make sense" said Lexie

"When Laura was born and Molly was here with Susan, I was her doctor, but Susan didn't tell her that I am her sister" I said in one breath

"Woah Mer breath" said Lexie "She will be fine we'll tell her"

"umm... hello" said Molly

"Sorry, Molly this is Meredith" said Lexie

"I remember you were my doctor here when Laura was born" said Molly

"Umm... Molly, Meredith is Dad's... daughter" said Lexie

"..." said Molly

"Meredith Grey nice to meet you" I said awkwardly

"Umm... nice to meet you to" said Molly

"Lex is Dad ok?" asked Molly

"He needs a liver transplant" said Lexie

"What does that mean?" said Molly

"It means we really need to know if you're a match" I said

"Ok" said Molly

"I will give you a blood test, follow me" said Lexie

"Ouch" said Molly

"sorry" said Lexie "So how's Laura?"

"She's good, she is here I left her at the hotel with Eric" said Molly

"Oh ok, I will have to see her later" said Lexie

"Were you a match?" said Molly

"No" said Lexie shaking her head

"So what happens if I'm not a match" asked Molly

"We wait to see if UNOS has a donor" said Lexie

"What about Meredith?" said Molly

"Meredith... can't" said Lexie

"Isn't she a match?" said Molly

"Meredith she is a match but-" said Lexie

"- if she is a match why won't she give dad her liver?" asked Molly

"Because, she's pregnant" said Lexie

"Oh wow, cool that's so exciting" said Molly "wait is she married?"

"Oh yeah, she's married to McDreamy" said Lexie

"McDreamy?" said Lexie

"It's his nickname, you'll understand when you meet him" said Lexie

"How's everything going in here?" asked Meredith entering the room

"Fine" said Lexie

"You're pregnant!" cried Molly

"sorry" said Lexie

"haha that's ok" I said

"When are you due?" asked Molly

"11th of June" I said

"Oh you must be so excited" said Molly

"I am, I'm a little scared though" I said

"Don't worry the first time you hold that little baby in your arms everything will be fine" said Molly

"We should go check on Dad" said Lexie

"Yes" said Molly

"Ok this way" I said

"Dad" cried Molly

"Oh Mol" said Thatcher

"I love you dad" said Molly

"Where did Derek go?" I asked

"He had to go do something, doctor" said Thatcher

"I am going to go find him" I said

"Lexie what happened to your boyfriend?" said Thatcher

"Mark, I am still going out with him" said Lexie "actually I might go find him"

**With Lexie and Mark**

"Hey" said Mark

"Hey" I said

"How are you?" said Mark

"Fine, my father's here" I said

"Why?" asked Mark

"His Liver is failing he needs a transplant" I said

"Ohh Lexie, are you ok?" asked Mark

"Yes, I'm fine I am waiting for my sister Molly's lab results to come back" I said

"Were you a match?" said Mark

"No" I said crying

"Hey, hey it's ok" said Mark pulling Lexie over to him "It's ok"

"If Molly isn't a match then my dad is going to die" I sobbed

"What about Big Grey?" Asked Mark

"Mark Meredith can't she's pregnant" I said

"Meredith's pregnant?" said Mark

"You didn't know?" I asked

"No, I didn't" said Mark "I am going to find Derek"

"Mark..." I called after him but he was gone racing to Derek's office

"Derek!" yelled Mark

"wha... what do you want, you can't just come into people's offices and start yelling at them" said Derek

"Big Grey's pregnant?" asked Mark

"Yes... so" said Derek

"Does everyone know except me?" yelled Mark

"You didn't know?" said Derek

"No, you didn't tell me" said Mark

"I'm sorry" said Derek

"Well congratulations man" said Mark giving Derek a hug

"Woah, man love" said Meredith as she walked in the room

"Hey, it's mama Shep" said Mark

"Yeah umm hi" said Meredith

"We forgot to tell Mark" said Derek

"No one told you?" Meredith said

"Nope" said Mark

"Oh sorry" said Meredith

"So when is baby Shep due?" asked Mark

"11th of June" said Derek

"Cool" said Mark

"Mark?" called Lexie

"I'm in here" said Mark as Lexie entered Derek's office

"Hey it's like a party" said Meredith

"Mark I want you to meet my sister" said Lexie

"Umm... Lex I already have like a thousand times" said Mark looking confused

"God you're stupid sometimes, not Meredith, my other sister Molly" said Lexie

"Oh Molly... wait I didn't know you had two sisters. No one ever tells me anything around here" said Mark

"Ok Mark from now on I will tell you all the gossip" said Meredith

"Really?" said Mark

"Yep... umm Izzy Stevens is pregnant" said Meredith

"Really..." said Mark

"Yep with twins" said Meredith

"Cool, thanks gossip buddy" said Mark

"That was strange" said Lexie, mostly to Derek "Mark do you want to meet my sister?"

"Yes" said Mark

"I'm coming too" said Meredith looking at Derek

"I guess I am too" said Derek

**at room 2014**

"Molly" said Lexie "this is my boyfriend Mark Sloan"

"Nice to meet you" said Mark holding out his hand

"Nice to meet you to" said Molly looking stunned

"And this is Meredith's Husband, Derek Shepherd" said Lexie

"Wow" whispered Molly

"I know right" whispered Meredith

"Umm... would you like to join Eric and I for dinner tonight?" asked Molly

"Who's Eric?" asked Mark

"Eric is Molly's husband" Said Meredith

"Oh right" said Mark

"If we are all free then I'm sure we'd love to join you" said Derek

"I can clear my schedule" said Mark

"Ok so Joes at 7:30?" said Molly

"See you then" said Meredith and Derek

Beep Beep Beep

"Trauma" said Mark

"We have to go" said Lexie

**Outside the hospital**

"57 year old male trauma to the head and neck, GSW to the back and legs" said the EMT

"What happened?" asked Lexie

"Shooting, he was shot twice then fell off a second story balcony" said the EMT

"Ouch" said Mark

"Take him to trauma room 2" said Derek

"There's more" said the EMT

"24 year old female, back and neck trauma, broken tib fib" said the EMT

"Page Torres" said Derek "What happened to her?"

"He landed on her" said the EMT

"I'm fine" said the patient

"You're awake" said Meredith

"Yeah..."

"She's coding!" yelled Meredith wheeling her into the hospital

"I need the paddles" said Derek "Clear?"

He zapped her

Nothing

"Charge the paddles to 150" he yelled

Nothing

"Charge to 200"

Beep beep beep

"Her BP is going back up" said Meredith

"ah aha ha" gasped the patient

"Take her to Trauma room 1" said Derek

"Can you tell me your name?" asked Meredith

"Jane Bilson" said Jane

"Alright Jane we are going to take good care of you" said Meredith

"Ok" said Jane

"This leg looks pretty bad, we need to take her into surgery right now" said Callie

"Do you need me?"

"No I should be right go have your dinner"

"Thanks"

"Hey Mer... ready to go?" asked Derek

"Yeah, we have to meet Lexie and Mark out the front" I said as we walked towards the front of the hospital

"Derek" yelled Mark "Wait up"

We stopped and turned around

"Hey Mark" I said

"Hey big Grey, little Shep oh and Derek"

"It's clear who's the favourite now" said Derek

"Hey Grey I am going to buy the baby a miniature baseball set and a little fishing rod... oh and we can get little tiny scrubs"

"And if the babies a girl?"

"Girls can play baseball but I'll buy her umm little dancing costumes"

"There's Lexie" said Derek rolling his eyes at Mark

"Hey Lexie" said Mark

"Ready to go?" I said

"Yes, I called Molly she said they're already there but they had to bring Laura with them"

"That's ok it'll be good practise" I said as we arrived at Joes

"Hey Molly" said Lexie

"Hey Lex" said Molly

"Hey" I said

"Umm... Eric this is my sister Meredith and her husband Derek and this is Lexie's boyfriend Mark"

"Nice to meet you" said Eric holding at his hand to Derek and Mark

"Hey Meredith can I get you guys anything?" said Joe

"I think we will order dinner in half an hour or so but can we get some drinks?"

"sure, the usual?"

"Not for me" I said patting my stomach

"Wow Mer I didn't know!" said Joe "that's so cool, congrats Derek"

"Thanks Joe can I get a beer please"

"Me too" said Mark

"yeah, do you guys want one?" said Lexie to Molly and Eric

"Yes thanks that'd be great"

"can I just get a coke" I said

** At Meredith and Derek's house**

"Morning" I said

"Morning Mer" said Derek kissing her on the cheek "Morning baby" kissing her belly

"Ohh I'm fat" I said sadly

"No you are not you're beautiful" said Derek

"Haha" I said sarcastically

"have you thought of any names for this little one?" said Derek rubbing her stomach

"...No" I said "Have you?"

"I like Abigail" said Derek

"What if it's a boy?"I asked

"...Thomas" said Derek after a pause

"Why Thomas?" I asked

"It was my dad's name" said Derek

"Oh Derek... of course if the babies a boy we will call him Thomas" I said "Hey did you feel that?"

"No, what is it" asked Derek

"I think the baby just moved" I said

"Really? Move again baby" whispered Derek to Meredith's stomach

"I think it's a boy" said Meredith

"Why?" said Derek

"Mothers intuition" I said smiling

"I think it's a girl" said Derek

"Why?"

"Fathers intuition"

"Really"

"What do you say to a bet?"

"You are on, whoever wins gets to pick the name"

"Ok"

**At the hospital**

"I have to go check on my patients" I said "See you later"

"Bye my love" said Derek

"My love?" I said

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to the baby"

"Oh ok"

"I'm kidding, good bye I love you"

"good morning Jane how are you feeling today?" I asked

"Better" said Jane

"Have you had any shortness of breath?"

"No I feel fine"

"Ok that's great" I said "the surgery went without a hitch, you should have a full recovery"

"Thank... Thank you" Jane whispered

"Ugh... ow" I moaned

"Dr Grey are you ok?"

"umm... no can you press the nurse button please... oh ow"

" Are you ok?" said a nurse talking to Jane

" Yes, it's Dr Grey"

"Oh my gosh, Meredith are you all right"

"Olivia, can you please page... ow... Derek"


	10. Chapter 10

**five minutes later**

" Mer what's wrong?"

"Derek..."

" It's ok, what's wrong?"

"The baby"

"It's ok"

"Can you get her a wheel chair please" said Derek to Olivia

"Mer it's going to be ok"

"We need Addison"

"I know, I paged her"

"Meredith, what's wrong" said Addison

"I... I don't know... I think it's the baby" I said gasping for air

"It's ok" said Derek

"We are going to get you checked out ok? Derek bring her into the exam room" said Addison

"Are you in pain Meredith?" asked Addison

"...No... I ah fine" I said

"Mer you have to tell us" said Derek

"Ok...I am" I said

"I am going to give you some pain medication" said Addison

"Ok" I said crying

"Ok Meredith, I am going to take some blood ok?" said Addison

"...ok" I said

"Mer it's going to be ok" said Derek

"I will send this to pathology and then I can do an ultrasound" said Addison

"Hey, take this to pathology and tell them it's for a VIP patient" said Addison

"Of course Dr Montgomery" said Alex "Who is it?"

"Don't worry" said Addison

"Who?" said Alex

"... Meredith" said Addison

"Oh my god" said Alex

"Is she ok?"

"I don't know"

"what about the ba-"

"I don't know"

"Just page me when you get the results"

"Of course"

"Ok Meredith let's check on the baby" said Addison

"Ok" I said crying

"Mer please don't cry" said Derek

"Dr. Montgomery I have your test results"

"Thank you" said Addison studying the piece of paper "Damn"

"What's wrong?"said Derek

"She has Preeclampsia" said Addison

"Oh" I said starting to cry again

"Meredith this isn't the worst news, you should be fine let's finish the ultrasound"

Meredith nodded

"It will be a little cold" said Addison "Look Meredith there's your baby"

"Oh" I said

"See Mer it's ok" said Derek

"The baby is fine for now but preeclampsia is a very serious issue" said Addison "we need to take some precautions"

"Bedrest?" said Meredith

"Yes, I want to keep you here for 6 weeks, because your only 17 weeks pregnant" said Addison

"Umm... I'm only 14 weeks pregnant" I said

"the ultrasound shows that you are 17 weeks pregnant"

"Oh wow" said Derek

"How did you get it wrong before?" I said

"Sometimes initial ultrasounds are wrong" said Addison

"17 weeks does that mean you can see the sex?"

"Oh we can check" said Addison turning the ultrasound machine back on "umm... there's the babies head, and it's stomach and..."

"No penis" said Derek

"A little girl" I said smiling

"A little girl" said Addison "Do you need anything? Do you want me to get Christina?" she added with a slight smile

"Haha could you wait half an hour and then tell her" I said

Meredith loved that everyone in the hospital knew how close her and Christina were.

"Sure" said Addison "Page me if you need anything"

"Ok thanks Addy" said Derek

"Der that means you get to pick the name" I said

"Mer I am so glad you are ok, and our little princess" said Derek

"You get to pick her name" I said

"You know its ok you can pick" said Derek

"No we had a deal" I said

"It's ok we have like three months to decide" said Derek

"Brooke" I said

"I like Brooke, how about Holly?"

"Holly's nice, I like Alexis"

"Meredith" said Christina

"Hey" I said quietly

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I've been better"

"I'll see you later" said Derek "I love you"

"Love you too"

"Squish over" said Christina getting into Mer's bed

"These beds are really uncomfortable" I said

"Yeah, so what did Addison say?"

"I have preeclampsia"

"That sucks"

"Bedrest for the next three months"

"Three months I thought you were only like 14 weeks?"

"I know the ultrasound was wrong, I'm 17 weeks"

"Cool"

"Are you going to be a good godmother for my daughter?"

"It's a girl?"

"Yep, except Derek and I have a bet, I said if it's a boy I get to pick the name and if it's a girl he picks"

"Let's hope Derek isn't a crappy name picker this baby is going to be one kick ass surgeon"

"Yes, yes she is" I said rubbing my belly

"Is someone going to tell Izzy"

"She probably already knows, hello gossip"

"I'll page her"


	11. Chapter 11

**five minutes later**

"Mer" said Izzy

"Hey Iz" I said

"What happened?"

"I don't really know, I was checking on my patient and then suddenly I was dizzy and I couldn't breathe"

"Awe Mer is the baby ok?"

"Yes thankfully she's fine"

"She?"

"aha Addison said she got the dates wrong I'm 17 weeks pregnant"

"That's exciting"

"Yeah it is pretty exciting"

"Hey, what are you going to call her?"

"Derek gets to chose, we had a bet"

"Let's hope he picks a good name"

"Have you thought of any names?"

"No, I am going to wait until I know what they are"

"I guess that's smart, what do you want them to be?"

"As long as their healthy I don't care"

"Yes you do, everyone says that but they don't mean it"

"Ok well, I guess a boy and a girl would nice

"Yeah that would be cool, then you can teach the girl one to bake and Alex can teach the boy one to... I don't know, what does Alex like?"

"He can teach your son to be an evil spawn" said Christina

"Christina" I yelled, laughing "ow"

"Are you ok Mer" said Izzy

"Yeah, I'm ok"

"My little girl is going to be dark and twisty" I cried "she's going to have split ends, and Alzheimer's, and suicidal tendencies"

"Oh Mer, no she's not" said Izzy

"Yeah after all she's half McDreamy, she's going to have perfect hair and be all chatty"

"That's true" said Izzy

"Oh, we're going to have to have all of Derek's family come"

"Of course you are" said Izzy

"How many of them are there?" said Christina

"He has four sisters and his mother"

"Fun" said Christina sarcastically

Knock Knock

"Come in" I called

"Hey Mer" said Derek

"We're out of here" said Christina, as her and Izzy left

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine" I said

"And our little girl?"

"She's great, kicking away, right on my bladder"

"That's good" said Derek placing his hand on my stomach "I love you"

"I love you too, but get off me I need to pee"

"Mer you're supposed to be on bedrest"

"Well I need to go to the bathroom"

"I'll carry you"

"you can't carry me I'm too fat"

"No you're not"

"Meredith, how are you?" said Addison

"Better"

"Her blood pressure has gone down" said Derek

"I can see that"

"Sorry"

"That's ok, you're just worried"

"Is she going to be ok?"

"She should be just fine, we want to aim to keep the baby... inside you for as long as possible but 30 weeks is good"

"Is 30 weeks safe?"

"Meredith, I am the best, obviously I can't make any guarantee's, but yes it's safe"

"How far along is Izzy?"

"Umm... 14 weeks why?"

"I'll aim for... 37 weeks"

"I'm glad you're aiming high but it isn't your fault if you don't make get that far"

"I will come back and talk to you tomorrow"

"Ok thanks Addison"

"Thanks Addy" said Derek

**With Izzy and Christina**

"Hey hurry up" said Christina "we have rounds"

"Stevens hurry up" said Bailey

"Sorry" said Izzy

"Ok who's presenting?"

"Me" said Christina "33 year old women, Meredith Grey, 17 weeks pregnant, diagnosed with preeclampsia yesterday"

"What's the outlook?" said Bailey

"six weeks in the hospital and then bed rest until delivery" I said

"Thank you Meredith" said Bailey "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine" I said

"Any Dizziness?"

"No, I feel fine"

"What about the baby?"

"She's good" I said smiling

"Ok, we'll see you later"

"Bye Mer" said Christina and Izzy

"Bye Mcbaby" said Christina

"Aww... bye" I said rubbing my belly

"C'ya Mer" said Alex

"Alex, wait..." I said

"What's wrong Mer?"

"What are you going to teach your babies?"

"What do you mean?"

"Izzy's going to teach the babies to bake and to be all bright and shiny, what are you going to teach the baby?"

"Umm... I don't know, I'll get back to you"

"Make sure you do Karev, I have nothing else to do, I'll hunt you down"

"Ok Mer"

"Meredith?" Said the Chief "what are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing, just hanging out" I said

"Why are you in a hospital bed?"

"I have preeclampsia"

"You're pregnant?"

"Ummm... Yes"

"Sorry, I don't listen to gossip"

"Oh sorry we should have told you"

"That's ok, is everything ok?"

"Except that I am stuck in a bed for the next four and a half months"

"Is everything ok? You know with the ... baby"

"Yes she's great"

"I'm so happy for you Meredith... your mother would have been so proud"

"Ha no she wouldn't I can hear in my head... why'd you go and get pregnant you silly little girl, I never wanted a kid you're going to regret it too" I said my eyes starting to well up with tears

"Oh Meredith... I'm sorry, it's my fault, and you know your mother did love you"

"Yeah that's why she neglected me and drove my father away"

"I know you don't believe me but I'm sorry, I am so sorry... you know she used to say to me... poor Meredith that poor little girl, her father left you know"

"I know that deep... deep down she cared"

"She did care she just didn't know how to show it"

"Oh god... oh my god"

"what, what's wrong" said the chief all panicky

"I am going to be a terrible mother"

"No, no you're not"

"Yes I am I am going to mess up my kid"

"No you will not be like your mother and besides you have Derek to help"

"Are you saying I need Derek's help?"

"No, not at all I just meant that if you needed him he will be here for you"

"So you don't think I will be a good mother?" I started to cry

Just then Derek entered Meredith's room

"Hey hey what's wrong?" He asked

"Oh thank god, I'm just going to leave, bye Meredith" said

"Mer- are you ok?" asked Derek

"I'm really embarrassed" I said

"Why?"

"Well first I yelled at the chief, then I cried in front of the chief"

"It's ok"

"No you know it's all your fault"

"How is your temper my fault?" asked a very confused looking Derek

"Because you knocked me up and now I have all these stupid pregnancy homones"

"Oh so it's all my fault... you now last time I checked you were an active participant... in the baby making" Meredith started to giggle

"Oh yeah I forgot... the stairs"

"Yeah... the stairs and the kitchen counter"

"At least we aren't going to be one of those couples that names there kid after where it was conceived"

"I don't know I really quite like stairs as a name"

"Hahaha yeah me too"

"So what names do you really like?"

"Hmm well I really like Riley oh and Faith"

"I really like Faith but not as a first name"

"...Holly, Holly Faith"

"I love it"


	12. Chapter 12

"I don't know? You can decide later"

It was two weeks later Izzy and Alex had just woken up

"Hey Babe" Said Alex

"Hi" I said rubbing my stomach, at just over 16 weeks my stomach had finally popped, I was even bigger then Meredith

"Hi babies" said Alex kissing her stomach

"Hey did you feel that?"

"Yeah one of them just kicked me"

"Do it again" Alex kissed her stomach again

"Oh my gosh" I smiled the baby had kicked again

"That's so cool" said Alex smiling

"We have to go to work" I said yawning

"Are you still tired?" asked Alex laughing

"Yes, Well it's true, and I'm tired"

"Sorry but we have to go to work"

"We have a doctor's appointment at 11"

"Opps I forgot"

"Please don't forget"

"I won't sweetie, now get dressed"

"We still have like half an hour before we need to leave, can't I sleep in just a little longer?"

"I want to visit Mer before our shift"

"Oh yeah good idea, we can take some cupcakes"

"I don't think we have any"

"yeah we do I stayed up last night making them they are in a box in the kitchen can you get them and I'll meet you in the car"

"Izzy why do these cupcakes have random names on them?"

"Oh yeah I wrote all the baby names I like on them with frosting"

"Ok... why?"

"I forget"

Alex had noticed that Izzy had become very forgetful since she became pregnant

"Are you losing you mind again? You keep forgetting stuff"

"Alex, I can't believe you just suggested that"

"Sorry"

"I did not forget about the cakes I just don't know why I wrote names on them, I just felt like it"

"Well I like this Michael cupcake"

"Really, which cupcake goes well with Michael?"

"I don't know Jack?"

"No I don't really like the sound of that Michael Jack, Jack Michael"

"Yeah you're right it doesn't have the right ring to it"

"We can ask Meredith" I said as we walked into her room

"Knock knock"

"Hey guys" said Meredith her face lit up when she saw her friends

"Are you bored?"

"Duh, I have been lying here for like ten years"

"two weeks but anyway I have a game for you"

Izzy arranged the cupcakes on the table next to Meredith's bed, the blue ones, for the boy's names on the left and the pink ones, for the girl's name on the right

"What are these?" asked Meredith

"Baby Name cakes" said Izzy

Meredith looked confused "Baby name cakes? Of course you made cakes, umm.. what are they for?"

"I wrote all the names on them and you tell me which ones you like or you could just eat the ones you don't like"

"This is a very odd game... why are there boy and girl names?"

"Because I don't know what I'm having yet" said Izzy rubbing her stomach

"Oh yeah...when do you find out?"

"Hopefully today" said Alex looking at his watch "Sorry Mer we have to go"

"See you at lunch" said Izzy

For the past couple of weeks Izzy, Alex, Christina and even sometimes Derek had been eating in Meredith's room to try and keep her company.

**At Izzy's ultrasound**

"Good morning Doctor Stevens, Doctor Karev" said Addison

"Good morning" said Izzy with a smile on her face

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm great, a little tired"

"That maybe because you stayed up all night making cupcakes" said Alex

Izzy and Alex exchanged a look, the both were laughing to themselves, Addison was just standing there looking confused.

"Ummm... ok let's get started then" said Addison

"Ok" said Izzy

"Lift up your shirt" said Addison

Izzy pulled up her shirt to show her swollen stomach, Addison squirted the gel

"Ok..." said Addison moving the ultrasound probe around a little "There is baby one" she said pointing to a circle on the screen

"Can you tell the sex?" asked Izzy

"Ummm..." she wiggled the probe around a little "looks like a little boy"

"A boy..." said Izzy a smile spreading across her face

"And I think baby two is a girl" said Addison

"Aww my little girl" said Izzy patting her stomach

"One of each" smiled Alex

"Do you have any questions?" asked Addison

"No" said Alex

" ok, I will see you in four weeks"

"Thank you Dr. Montgomery"

Izzy and Alex left the OBGYN floor and headed down to Meredith's room with massive smiles plastered over their faces

"Hey Mer"

"Hey guys" she said her face lighting up

"Did you miss us?" asked Alex

"Yep... I am sick of this damn hospital" said Meredith

"Why you're here all the time anyway" said Alex

"Yeah but I miss surgery" said Meredith

"Ohh poor Mer... hey did you eat any cake?" I said

"Umm... yes I was hungry, they were good Iz" said Meredith

"Oh what names are left?" I asked

"Elizabeth" said Meredith

"I like Elizabeth" said Alex

"You know so do I" I said

"Oh my gosh did you find out the sexes this morning?" asked Meredith

"Yes" said Alex

Izzy and Alex looked at each other and exchanged a glance

"Well... what are they?" asked Meredith

"We are going to keep it a secret" said Izzy

"Oh come on I told you" said Meredith

"Sorry Mer" said Alex

"Aw come on I am stuck in this bed all day"

"How about just one of them" said Izzy

"Okay" said Alex "but you can't tell anyone"

"I won't" said Meredith

"Not even Christina" I said

"No I won't not even Christina"

"Or McDreamy" I said

"Ok" said Meredith eagerly

"Ok one of the babies is a girl"

"A girl!" cried Meredith "Same as me"

"Yep... but it's a secret so don't tell anyone"

"I won't"

Beep Beep Beep

"Oh sorry Mer we've gotta go"

"Bye..." she said sadly

Alex and Izzy waved goodbye and left

"Who paged you?" asked Izzy

"Dr. Montgomery" said Alex

"Oh ok I will come with you I want to talk to her"

"What why? Are you ok?" said Alex panicking

"Yes, calm down I'm fine. It's about Meredith"

"Why, she's ok right?"

"Yes she is fine... physically. She just seems really down" said Izzy

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know"

"Dr. Karev I need you to do some scans in room 204" said Addison as she walked over

"Ok, Bye Iz" said Alex giving her a kiss

"Dr. Stevens, are you ok?" asked Addison

"Yes I'm fine it's about Meredith" I said

"Is she ok?"

"Yes she's fine, she just seems a bit down, I was wondering I thought we might sneak her into the OR gallery"

"I will see what I can do, I will talk to Derek"

"Thank you so much"

"Ok well see you, take it easy Dr. Stevens"

"I will"

Addison walked away, and Izzy went down to check on some patients

"Derek..." called Izzy

"Dr Stevens, how can I help you?"

"We were wondering if we can take Meredith for a little field trip this afternoon?"

"Where to?"

"The OR gallery"

"I'll talk to Addison"

"I already have"

"Oh ok well as long as she said it is ok I have a surgery at 3:00"

"Thanks Derek"

"No thank you, it'll cheer her up"

"Ok see you later"

"Hey Iz" said Alex

"Hey honey" I said giving him a hug

"How are you?"

"Good I'm plotting... we are taking Mer to OR 3 at 3:00"

"Why?" said Alex

"Oh to the gallery to watch I thought it might cheer her up a little" I said yawning

"Tired?"

"Yes..." I said rubbing my stomach

"When are you going to go on maternity leave?"

"I don't know ask Addison? I think ... in eight weeks"

"So you will be 26 weeks pregnant?"

"Yes, I think if I can get the rest of the time off that would be safest"

"You're a smart girl"

"OK? That is a very strange thing to say to your wife Alex"

"No well a lot of people try and work for as long as possible and then deliver prematurely"

"Exactly I want these babies to stay in for as long as possible"

"You hear that babies, stay in mummy's tummy ok?" said Alex kissing Izzy's stomach "Can you do that for daddy

"Haha one of them just tried to kick you"

"Bad baby don't kick your daddy" he said shaking his finger at them

"That is so lame you do realise people are staring at you"

"They're just jealous because I'm allowed to talk to your stomach and they're not"

"Yeah and they're staring at me because they feel sorry for the fat pregnant lady who has to live with Alex Karev"

"Oh yeah because that lady gets to sleep with Alex Karev" he said sexily

"Oh really" I said grabbing his hand and leading him to an on call room

I woke up and looked at my watch, Oh god I had been asleep for hours I looked around the dark room but Alex wasn't here anymore. I paged him- Where'd you go?

I'm in Mer's room

Izzy walked down the hall to Meredith's room, Christina and Alex were sitting on the chair.

"Hey guys" I said

"Hey Iz" said Meredith "Hey babies"

"Hey Mer, have you thought of any good names?"

"Yes, but Derek gets to pick we had a deal"

"Hey that's a good idea, I know I'll the name for the girl and Alex you can pick for the boy"

"It's a boy" said Meredith

"Iz... you just told everyone"

"Oh whoops I'm sorry Alex"

"It's ok"

"Yay I won the bet" said Christina

"Did you just say Yay?" asked Merdith

"no... maybe"

"Haha I think you have got baby fever too"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do, don't worry it's cute"

"Oh my god, it's not funny! You guys have like ruined me completely"

"Oh poor Yang" said Alex "At least you don't live with it"

"Yeah I live with Torres, rollerskate girl is always there"

"Haha, Robins is not that bad she is really nice"

"Yes so nice"

"So what names do you like, I'll tell Shepherd for you" said Alex

"Will you? You want to help me cheat? I really like Abigail, I was thinking Abigail Faith"

"Aww that's so cute Abigail" said Izzy

"Abby for short" Meredith said smiling

"I'll tell Shepherd" said Alex

"You don't have to tell him, I'm sure he'll pick a good name. Won't he baby? Daddy will pick a good name." She said mostly to her stomach

"Yeah he'll ask Mark for advice your baby is going to be call Derek Jr Markus Shepherd" said Christina

"It's a girl"

"Exactly"

"Haha maybe Alex should talk to him"

"I'm going to go now" said Alex

"Ok? Izzy what are you going to name your daughter?"

"Olivia... or Chloe, I don't know, it's such a big decision she's going to have that name forever"

"I never thought of it like that"

"oh my god if the kid doesn't like the name it can change it, I am going to go find me some cardio ass" said Christina

"See ya" said Meredith

"What is wrong with her lately I mean I get that she's Christina and all but she's extra mean lately"

"I don't know PMS"

"For the last 2 months?"

"Yeah um I don't know?"

"She has been weird lately"

"You don't think..."

"Think what?"

"Maybe she's pregnant"

"You think Owen knocked Christina up?"

"Maybe?"

"I'll ask her"

"That would be so cool!"

"We would all have babies at practically the same time"

"Yeah and there would be no female residents left"

"That's true Bailey would freak!"

"Maybe... I am so asking her later"

"Derek!" I called out of the room

"Yes Mer?"

"Can you please page Christina for me?"

"Umm ok?" said Derek getting his pager from his pocket

"I need to talk to her and she'll come if you page her, she'll think it's important"

"I've paged her, I'm sorry love but I really have to go, I love you, I love you baby" he said kissing Meredith and her stomach

"Bye"

"Meredith? What's wrong?" said Christina

"Are you pregnant?"

"What no!"

"Really just checking"

"Why? Why would you even think that..." Christina's face went blank "Oh crap! Crap crap crap" she started counting on her fingers "Oh shit"

"You are, aren't you? Oh my gosh..."

"I am not pregnant" said Christina cutting Meredith off.

"Oh really?"

"Well maybe? I don't know"

"You're aren't you"

"No... I don't know"

"Oh that's so awesome I'll page Izzy"

"No please don't Meredith"

"Too late"

Within five minutes Izzy was in Meredith's door way "Hey, I got you a present" she said dumping a pile of pregnancy tests on the bed

"Off you go, the bathroom is that way" said Meredith

"Oh god" Christina groaned walking into Meredith's bathroom

"I'm done" called Christina

"five minutes" said Izzy

"I know!" said Christina

"What are you going to do?" asked Meredith

"I don't know! A year ago I would have gotten an abortion but now I don't know you're both pregnant and I don't know!"

"Ok, ok calm down"

"It's been five minutes" said Izzy

"Oh crap" said Christina

"Do you want me to look?" asked Izzy

"No I'll look" said Christina walking into the bathroom, Mer and Izzy heard a slight gasp from Christina, they looked at each other

"Crap" whispered Meredith

"Christina..." called Izzy

"Yep..." she said walking back into the room

"Hey" said Mer, gesturing to the edge of her bed "sit down"

"So?" said Izzy

"I'm knocked up" said Christina

"Um who?" said Mer

"What do you mean?"said Christina

"Whose baby is it?"

"It's..."


	13. Chapter 13

"Who" said Meredith

"Hunt"

"The army dude?" said Meredith

"Yes" she said

"When" said Izzy

"After the icicle incident" whispered Christina

"Oh Christina" gasped Izzy "He isn't even here anymore, he's in Iraq"

"I know... I know"

"What are you going to do?" said Meredith again

"Go kick dome cardio ass"

Meredith and Izzy arranged worried glances

"I'll come with you" said Izzy as Christina stormed out of the room as they rounded the corner Christina started to talk

"What do you think I should do?"

"Well... do you think you could handle it?"

"it what?"

"A baby"

"I'm a surgeon, of course I can handle it I just don't know if I want to"

"You know it might not be so bad, me and Mer will have babies to"

"I... I don't know" Christina started to cry, tears were welling up in her eyes so Izzy pulled her into a closet

"Pull yourself together" Izzy half whispered, half yelled

"I can't"

"Before you have a massive freak out you should go to OB, maybe it was a false positive"

"You think?"

"I don't know but don't freak out til you know for sure"

"Ok" said Christina

"Ok good now let's go to the pit and find some surgeries" said Izzy wiping the tears from Christina's eyes

The pair walked down to the pit arm in arm

"Shit... oh shit"

"What... what's wrong"

"Hunt" she whispered hiding behind a door

"So what... oh yeah"

"Wha... what are you two doing hiding behind the door" said Bailey

"Umm nothing"

"Right skills lab"

"Huh"

"Skills lab now... go" she yelled

"Good no Hunt" said Christina

"I wouldn't be so sure" said Izzy pointing to a red head man talking to a whole bunch of interns

"Crap" she sighed

"This is going to be a long day" muttered Izzy

"I'm Dr Hunt, over the next few months I'm going to be teaching you how to work quickly and efficiently to keep someone alive in circumstances, where the safe bet is they're dead by the end of the hour, now does anyone have a problem working with live tissue?"

"Live tissue?" whispered Christina

"Anyone speak now?" said Hunt

Hunt walks over and peels back a curtain to reveal four pigs, he then goes up to each pig and stabs it, there are audible gasps from the residents as well as some of the interns

"you're a monster" said Izzy "you stabbed them"

"So we can save them" said Christina

"I'm leaving" whispers Izzy to Christina "have fun" as she storms out

"Ok then... you" said Hunt pointing to Christina "you can have her pig, what was your name"

"Christina, Christina Yang" she said in shock

Christina walked over to the pig that she was supposed to be fixing, she talk one look at it put her hand to her mouth and sprinted out of the room

"What is wrong with all the doctors at this hospital?" muttered Hunt

"Can I go check on her?" said Lexie

"yes whatever"

Lexie walked out and started looking for Christina, she couldn't find her anywhere. Lexie walked upstairs to Meredith's room

"Umm Mer have you seen Christina?"

"Yep" Meredith nodded, pointing to the bathroom

"Umm ok what's wrong with her?"

"She's busy puking"

"Is she... pregnant?" she whispered

"Yep" said Christina

"Oh Dr Yang um Dr Hunt sent me to check on you"

"Lexie I have a job for you" said Meredith

"Yes?"

"Can you run some blood on Christina and do an ultrasound?"

"Sure, where?"

"Here, the equipment is all here, I'll move and she can lie here"

"ok sure"

"No... no way" said Christina

"Yes you have to" said Meredith

"Fine but... ok fine" she said as Meredith got out of the bed

"Woah careful" said Lexie as Meredith swayed on her feet, Meredith grabbed the bed to steady herself

"Whoops I forgot" she said patting her stomach

"Ok you need to sit down, Derek would freak if he saw you standing up"

"Yeah yeah" she muttered "lie down" she said to Christina

Christina lay in Mer's hospital bed and lifted up her shirt, Lexie turned on the machine and started conducting the ultrasound.

"Cold" said Christina

"Well duh you're a doctor! You knew that" said Meredith

"Well you're definitely pregnant" said Lexie pointing to the circle on the screen

"What the..." said a voice, the three women looked up at the door

"Shit" said Meredith

"What's going on?" smirked Alex

"Nothing much?" said Lexie

"You're knocked up?" he said laughing

"Shut up evil spawn" said Christina

"How many weeks?" asked Meredith

"Six" replied Lexie

"Congrats Yang" said Alex

"Yang I thought I might find you in here" said Bailey, suddenly she looked at what was in front of her, her eyes went wide with shock "Wha... what are you kidding me"

"No... sorry" said Christina

"what the hell is in the water in the damn residents lounge?" she yelled and stormed out

They all exchanged a look knowing they were in a little bit of trouble

"Look um... thanks Lexie but I really need to go... do a surgery or something" said Christina, she quickly wiped her stomach, fixed her shirt said goodbye and left.

Christina stormed down the hallway, she was furious, furious at Owen, angry at Meredith for making her get that ultrasound and even a little angry at herself for getting pregnant.

"Christina" said Izzy

"Yes, what do you want" she said angrily

"Hey calm down" said Izzy "what's wrong?"

"Well let's see I'm pregnant, Alex knows, Lexipedia knows and Bailey knows"

"Bailey knows?"

"Yep"

"Are you going to tell Hunt?"

"I don't know? Maybe"

"Christina... tell him"

"What am I supposed to say... Hi welcome back from Iraq, um I'm pregnant... oh that's nice... It's yours... Oh I'm going to go now bye"

"Haha that's not going to happen"

"Yes it will"

"I'll come with you"

"No it's ok I will tell him"

"Promise?"

"Yep"

"Bye"

"Bye"

"Shit" whispered Christina

"Dr Yang?"

"Yes?" she turned around "Oh um Owen... Hi"

"Dr Yang I have patient in room 1453 that needs a CT"

"Umm ok, sure"

"Right thanks" said Owen making his way back down the hall

"Umm Owen wait"

"Yes?" he said impatiently

"Um I'm... um pregnant"

"Ok does that stop you from doing the CT?"

"No... it's um"

"What Yang... I'm busy"

"It's yours"

"What?"

"I'm pregnant with your baby"

"I have patients" said Owen walking away

"Ok"

Christina was shocked, he had seemed so nice and now he didn't even care, she decided that she would schedule an abortion, she didn't need Owen, she was perfectly capable of looking after her own kid but she wasn't going to stay in the hospital knowing that he knew and simply didn't give a crap. She went into the on call room on the corner, she wasn't going to cry, she was better than that she was going to recompose herself, she was going to sit there and then go and do the CT that Owen had asked her to do.

She left the room, and walked to the elevator so she could go downstairs and do the CT.

"Hello" she said to her patient, she looked at the chart "Mrs Drake"

"Hello"

"I am just going to take you to get a CT ok"

"Ok"

"I'm Dr Yang" she said as she wheeled the women up the hallway

"Dr Yang what's wrong with me?"

"I don't know, you have to get a CT"

"Ok"

"What happened"

"I don't know... I passed out in the grocery store"

"How do you feel now?"

"Better"

"Ok we're ready for the CT just stay as still as you can"

Christina sat down in the observation room

"Just stay still we're almost done" she said in to the microphone

"Oh shit" said Christina as the image of the women's brain appeared on the screen

"What you got?" said Izzy

"41 year old women, this is her brain"

"Is that a tumor?" she asked staring at the grapefruit sized tumor in the women's brain

"Yep, can you page Shepherd and Hunt"

"Why can't you?"

"I don't think Hunt will come if I page him"

"Did you tell him?"

"Yep"

"And..."

"He stormed off"

"Oh Christina"

"Don't..."

"I'm sorry"

"It's fine, just page some damn attendings"

"Ok"

"Mrs Drake, we will just be a couple of minutes longer" said Christina into the microphone

Derek appeared at the door

"Hey what's up?"

"Tumor"

"Wow that's big"

"I know"

"How long has it been growing for?"

"I don't know she passed out at the shops, I don't think she knew about it"

"How could she not know she must have had some pretty serious headaches"

"Can you please page Hunt" Derek gave Christina a quizzical look but paged him anyway

A few minutes later, Hunt appeared at the door

"Yes Shepherd?" he didn't even look at Christina

"Um" Derek was so confused "Your patient has a giant tumor in her head"

"Oh ok"

"What the hell is going on?" asked Derek

"What do you mean?" said Owen

"Well normally a doctor walks in and talks to the other doctors but you two" pointing to each other "won't even look at eachother"

Christina had tears in her eyes

"I'm pregnant" she said

"And?"

You could see the wheels turning in Derek's head

"Oh" he said

"I think we should go get Mrs Drake and take her back to her room" said Izzy to Derek

"No I need to get this CT printed" he said

"Derek" she said giving him a firm look

"Oh"

Izzy and Derek left to take the women back to her room

"So..." said Owen

"So what you're that guy are you?"

"What guy?"

"The guy who finds out he knocked someone up and then just leaves?"

"No I'm not"

"Well then what are you?"

"Confused"

"Why'd you run off?"

"I was getting this..." he said holding out a bag, Christina looked in the bag


	14. Chapter 14

"Seriously?"

The bag contained a neatly wrapped package, inside the package was a tiny baby suit that said: I 3 doctors, on the front, and especially my mum on the back. Christina started to cry,

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything before"

"It's ok" she said

Owen held Christina in a hug,

"I love you"

"You don't even know me" said Christina pulling away from Owen, "anyway I got to go be a doctor" she said walking out the door. Owen rolled his eyes.

"Dr Yang" called Dr. Bailey

"Yes?"

"Umm Meredith's looking for you"

"Oh ok, thanks" said Christina walking away

"Wait what's that?" said Bailey grabbing the baby suit from Christina's hand

"Nothing"

"Awe isn't that cute?" she said sarcastically

"Um yeah"

"Who gave it to you?"

"Dr. Hunt"

"Dr Hunt is the father of your baby?"

"Yes"

"Great, are there any of my interns that haven't slept with attending?"

"Izzy?"

"Alex has?"

"Yep"

"Who?"

"Dr Montgomery"

"What?"

"Like ages ago during the whole Ava/Rebecca thing"

"Oh ok"

"Yeah"

"Meredith wants you"

"Ok thanks Dr. Bailey"

"Bye"

Miranda gave Christina back the baby suit and gave her a quick, slightly awkward hug.

Christina walked down the hall to Meredith's room, she didn't even bother saying hello she just walked over and curled up next to Meredith.

"Aww rough day?" asked Meredith stroking Christina's hair

Christina held up the baby suit she had been clutching in her left hand.

"Especially my mum?" murmured Meredith, she gave Christina a questioning glance

"That's the back" said Christina turning the little outfit around

"I love doctors" said Meredith "Is this from Hunt?"

"Yes" said Christina

"What are you two going to do?" asked Meredith, she was absentmindedly rubbing her own swollen stomach

"I don't know" said Christina with a scowl

Beep Beep Beep

"Who is it?" asked Meredith

"Barbie... Where are you, smileyface" said Christina

"Tell her your here" said Meredith

"I don't feel like talking to her"

"Why Izzy will help you"

"I know" said Christina, quickly paging Izzy. Within minutes the perky Blonde appeared at the door,

"Hey" she said softly

"Hey Iz, Christina needs our help" Said Meredith matter of factly,

"I do not need anyone's help thank you" replied Christina with a scowl "I am perfectly fine looking after myself thank you"

"You need help, like are you going to live with Hunt or... marry him?" said Izzy

"Marry him? No!" Yelled Christina

"Calm down Christina.. you need to talk to hunt about what you are going to do this pregnancy thing goes so quickly before you know it you'll have a baby" Said Izzy

"And you need to talk to the chief I can get Derek to talk to him if you like... Derek is friends with Hunt to do you want to get me to get him to talk to him for you?" asked Meredith

Beep Beep Beep

"Whoops sorry I got to go!" Said Christina happily briefly hugging Meredith and waving to Izzy.

"Alright you definitely need to get Derek to talk to Hunt" said Izzy

"No I think we should talk to him afterall we are her best friends" Meredith said firmly "Page him"

Izzy paged Owen knowing that Christina was going to be pissed at them for meddling but it was for her own good actually for her babies. Within a few minutes there was a knock at Meredith's door.

"Dr Grey?" asked Owen with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"Are you going to marry her?" asked Meredith

"What?" said Hunt he was definitely confused now

"Christina- are you going to marry her?" said Meredith firmly, staring at Owen

"Umm no" murmured Owen, what the hell was going on he thought

"Well she's my best friend you can't just knock her up and then pretend nothing happened!" said Meredith

"No I love her" said Owen

"Well are you going to ask her to move in with you?"

"I don't have a place for a baby"

"Well you better sort something out and quick because I will kick your ass if you make her cry" said Meredith

Owen looked her up and down focusing on her giant pregnant belly.

"Don't think I won't do it I am tired, grumpy, fat, hormonal and bloody sick of lying here so if you upset Christina I will hurt you"

"...Ok" said Owen with a slight look of terror on his face.

That afternoon Owen left work early he needed to get to a real estate agent before closing time. He told the real estate agent that he needed a house that was close to the hospital, with a big background for his baby to play and maybe room for a dog, he needed a big kitchen so he could cook for Christina and lots of bedrooms for all their future children. Owen hadn't realised how much he loved Christina until then he hadn't known her for long but he knew he was going to get to know her.

The next place Owen was the jewellers he had been engaged before he'd bought the big diamond ring and got down on one knee but he knew Christina wasn't like that she was special and his proposal had to be perfect.

**The next day**

Owen knew that his proposal would have to be something surgery related, after all that was Christina's one true love. What he didn't know was how to propose to Christina in surgery.

"Meredith?"

Meredith looked up from her book 'what to expect when you're expecting' load of rubbish if you ask her, only to see Owen Hunt.

"Dr Hunt?" she said surprised "What can I do for you?"

Owen pulled the ring from his pocket, it was an old fashioned piece not flashy but it was beautiful diamond encrusted white gold simple yet elegant.

"Wow... but Dr Hunt I'm already married"

Owen sighed pregnancy really didn't improve Meredith Greys intelligence "it is for Dr Yang"

"Oh of course... silly me" said Meredith with her trademark giggle

"Yes.." said Owen trying to retain Meredith's attention "But how should I do it?"

" Do what?" Said Meredith absentmindedly

"Propose"

"Oh god pregnancy has turned me into an idiot" cried Meredith

"Ok stay with me Meredith, how should I propose?"

"Umm... I don't know, Christina would want simple proposal. Just tell her you love her and ask her to marry you, short and sweet. Act like its nothing out of the ordinary"

"Ok thanks" said Owen hurrying out of the room

"Dr Hunt where are you going?" yelled Meredith but he didn't come back

"Weird man"

Meredith had started to seriously think about her baby in a few short months she would be born, Meredith wanted to know what she would look like would she have her hair or Derek's, probably Derek's.

"Hi Meredith, how are you feeling?"

"Oh hi Addison, I'm fine" said Meredith putting her book down

"What to expect when you're expecting..." said Addison with a smirk "Don't you know what to expect? You know from medschool?"

"I guess I am just trying to be the best mother I can"

"You will be a great mother" smiled Addie "I want to run some tests, you'll be 25 weeks a couple of days and I should have really sent you home weeks ago, but I want to be on the safeside"

"Thanks Addie, for everything"

"It's my job"

"Yeah I guess"

"Alright well if you pass all these tests I'll be able to send you home after rounds tomorrow, but you have to..."

"Stay on bed rest I know" said Meredith with a slight smile

"Ok well i'll be back tomorrow after rounds to, hopefully, release you" said Addison with a smile, Meredith had grown to be one of her favourite patients even if she was her ex-husbands new wife.

**the next morning**

Meredith had stayed up most of the night finishing her book, everyone in Derek's family been continuing to send books about everything baby, she wanted to get a start the pile that seemed to be growing by the hour.

When she was completely honest with herself Meredith was worried about going home, she felt safe at the hospital she knew that if anything happened to her that she would be okay, she had, Addison and a whole team of other doctors that could help her little girl.

"Hey Honey" said Derek kissing her forehead

"Hey"

"How are my two favourite girls this morning?"

"We're good" said Meredith with a smile

Derek put his hand on Meredith swollen stomach "Hi, baby" he whispered

**Okay so I've realised that the Owen/Christina storyline doesn't really fit the timeline of the show but anyway roll with it.**


End file.
